In recent years, the existence of short-range 802.11 or “WiFi” networks have become wide-spread due to the various advantages provided by a wireless connection. However, these short-range networks are just that—short-range. As a result, a mobile user will typically be required to connect to another available WiFi network as he or she roams. This can be problematic, though, as typically there may be dead zones where no WiFi network is available. Additionally, a mobile user usually can not easily roam from one WiFi network to another due to a need to obtain new credentials for each WiFi network and possible equipment/protocol incompatibilities.
In view the aforementioned shortcomings of short-range WiFi networks, long-range WiMax networks are beginning to be installed in select urban environments. The mobile WiMax variant, also sometimes referred to as 802.16e in reference to the IEEE standard, typically can cover much larger geographic areas than the typical WiFi network. As a result, a user can roam for larger distances without losing his or her connection as compared to a WiFi connection. However, it may still be possible to encounter a dead zone if the user goes out of range. Additionally, the user may also be required to connect to a different WiMax zone if he travels out of range of the WiMax zone to which he is currently connected. Finally, it can sometimes be preferable to be connected to a WiFi network, when one is in range, as opposed to an available WiMax network, because a WiFi network will typically provide a higher data connectivity speed.
In view of the foregoing, it may be beneficial to provide methods and systems that would allow a dual-mode (e.g. WiMax/WiFi) mobile station to seamlessly roam in a multi-protocol wireless environment to minimize possible disruptions and increase Quality of Server (QoS) associated with one or more network applications. It may additionally be beneficial to provide methods and systems to preferentially connect to a short-range WiFi network when available.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.